fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zapoznanie wyspy cz.1
"Zapoznanie wyspy cz.1" - Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa! ''' '''Odcinek 1 Noc, około godziny 22. Widzimy jak 18 nastolatków leżą porozrzucani po polance w lesie. Kilkoro z nich budzą się. Sue: O jeju! Która jest godzina? Bradley:'' '''-(ziew)-'' Jest 22 i 2 minuty.. '''Sue: Nie potrzebuje dokładnie. No ale cóż. Już powiedziałeś. Chyna: Zamknąć mordy! Ja tu próbuje spać! Ale dlaczego moje łóżko jest morke? Shanica: Laska! Spałaś na mchu! On zawsze jest mokry po deszczu. Chyna zaczęła się wydzierać jak opętana. '' '' Jeszcze kilka osób się zbudziło. Milo: '''Ty?! Panno wydzieraczka! Jak się nie zamkniesz to niedźwiedź znów się pojawi! '''Sue: Jaki niedźwiedź? Ross: 'Musieliśmy się walnąć w głowę czy coś. Bo jakoś trochę pamiętam. '''Debby: '''To może moglibyśmy sobie to wszystko opowiedzieć? ''Tori i Trina wstały i złapały się za ręcę. '''Tori: Widzisz to co ja Trina? Jesteśmy w lesie. Wii! <3 Trina: Widzę. Trochę strasznie ale zobacz? Jest tu Ross <3 Tori: Wii <3 On nas obroni! Ross: Oj nie. Milo: '''Boże. Wy też tutaj?! '''Shanica: Kolo? Jakibyś chciał wiedziec wszyscy tutaj są! W ogóle ja nawet na ten program się nie pisałam. Eric nas w bambuko zrobił. Mogłam nie wysiadać w ogóle z tego statku. Debby: Ale wysiadłaś. Zaraz? Ja nic w ogóle nie pamiętam z wyjścia na wyspę.. Bradley: To może ja opowiem.. Było to tak.. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać aż wreszcie było widać wysiadanie osób z statków. 12:00, port luzerów Eric stoi na pomoście. Przybywa pierwsza osoba, Bradley. Eric: Siemasz brachu! Jak podróż i.. co ci się stało z włosami? Bradley: Hej, co? Nie uczesałem się? Eric: Są różowe? Ha, ha! Bradley: No to gdzie ten obóz dla muzyków? Eric: Taa, zasmuce cię. To Reality-Show. Tutaj grasz o kasę a nie na gitarze. Sorki kolo. Bradley: Ale jak, to? No weź! Ja nie chcę! Odjeżdżam! Statek migiem odpłynął. Bradley: 'No nie! ''Bradley wziął ze sobą bagaże i poszedł trochę dalej. Następne na wyspie pojawiły się Tori i Trina. Jak zawsze gadające. '''Trina: Tori! Pamiętasz te boskie wakcje w Piździe? Tori: '''Ty wariatko kochana. To Piza, nie, Pizda! Ale i tak cię kocham! <3 '''Trina: Wiem Tori! <3 Eric: Dziewczyny? Hejka, jak się macie? Trina: Tori? To ten zajefajny prowadzący z telewizji? Eric poprawił szarmadzko włosy. Tori: Nie, to na pewno nie ten. Eric zrobił minę "-.-". Dziewczyny nadal zagadane wzięły walizki i odeszły dalej. Następna pojawiła się Shanica. Eric: Powitajmy Shanicę! Jak się masz? Shanica: A spoko słodziutki. A jak u ciebie? I gdzie ja jestem? Eric: Jesteś w Reality-Show! Shanica: Ha, ha! Ale ty na poważnie? Eric kiwnął głową a Shanica zbulwersowana odeszła. Kolejna pojawiła się Destiny trzymająca w ręku jednorożca w kolorze rushowym xD. Destiny: Hejka Eric! Jestem Destiny! Zobacz! To mój jednorożec, Daisy. Hihi. Eric: Ach tak. Cześć Destiny. Destiny przytuliła Erica. Destiny: Ale cudna wyspa <3. Mogę sobie ją pookrążać? Pliss! Eric: Może najpierw powitajmy zawodników. Destiny: '''Jasne Elric Ciasteczko! '''Eric: Eric! Destiny znów przytuliła Erica i odeszła do reszty. Shanica: Hej laska! Destiny: Cześć, hihi, nigdy mój dialog z żywymi osobami nie trwał tak długo. Shanica: '''A..ha? '''Destiny: Yay! <3 Cześć dziewczyny! Wyglądacie jak dwa bliźniacze ciasteczka. Tori i Trina: 'Fajnie! ^^ ''Destiny zaczęła krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Obraz znów zaczął się mazać. Powrócił do czasów teraźniejszych.. Polana w lesie. Godzina 22:10 Bradley spojrzał się na wszystkich ponieważ wgapiali się na niego jakby chcieli mięso. On zaś przewrócił oczami. '''Bradley: '''Dalej nie pamiętam bo wtedy się odwróciłem.. '''Tori: Poczekaj? Mówiłeś o Destiny. Trina może to potwierdzić. To gdzie ona? Sue: 'O boże! Leży tam.. ''Destiny leżała jakby ktoś ją zabił. Tori i Trina zaczęły krzyczeć ale przez to Destiny wstała. 'Tori: 'Żyjesz! ^^ '''Trina: Jupi! Destiny: Kto żyje? Przegapiłam coś? Jest tu Camille?! Sue: '''Co? '''Destiny: '''Camille mnie z siekierą ściagała! Ratunku! '''Debby: Nie, nie ma jej.. Destiny: Uff.. Słychać szelest. Widać jak szaleńcza Camille z siekierą biegnie wprost na zawodników. Przez pomyłke staje na kroczu Allana który piszczy. Bradley i Ross łapią tą dzikuskę a Shanica z Debby zawiązują ją znalezionymi lianami do drzewa. Destiny: Aaa! Ona chce mnie zgwałcić! Wszyscy patrzą ze ździwieniem na Destiny, ta robi PokerFace. Sue: '''Camille! Ogarnij się! '''Allan: -(piskliwym głosem)- No właśnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allan: Uduszę, zabiję, zjem! Milo: '''Nie chcę was poganiać, ale kontynuujcie! '''Debby: To kto następny przyjechał? Ross: Chyba właśnie Allan. Allan: To co ja mam zrobić? Ross: Och, ty na prawdę nawet nas nie słyszałeś? Masz opowiedzieć co się wydarzyło od twojego przyjazdu na wyspę! Allan: Ok, ok. No więc.. Znów ekran się rozmazał. Powrócił do portu luzerów gdzie właśnie przypłynął Allan.. 12:30, port luzerów Po 15 minutach przypłynęła kolejna osoba. Był to Allan który gdy zobaczył wyspę od razu chciał wrócić na statek ale kapitan odpłynął niczym gepard biega po ziemi. Allan: '''A co tam być? '''Eric: To Wyspa! Bierzerzy udział w Dramatycznej Wyspie! Gratulacje. Allan: '''Dramat to ty będziesz miał. Jak dostaniesz pozew do sądu. '''Eric: Z tego co czytałem jesteś totalnym pesymistą więc żaden z moich rozweselających tekstów ci nie pomoże. Allan: '''Zgadłeś! O boże! Czy to na prawdę się dzieje! Jedyny facet który tutaj jest ma różowe włosy! A dziewczyny są jak widzę mega bez mózgie! '''Tori i Trina: Bo my potrzebujemy tylko jednego, Hihi. Allan poszedł dalej w stronę Bradley'a. Z oddali pojawiła się Camille w policyjnej motorowce a za nią gliny. Camille zeskoczyła z motorówki w nartach. Motorówka poleciała w siną dal, daleko za widno kręg razem z policją a CAmille leciała wprost na Bradley'a po czym oboje wlecieli do wody ochlapując Allana. Camille: Sorka! Okazuje się że motorówki policyjne są szybsze więc postanowiłam na nich przyjechać. I nie bójcie się. Nikt nie wie że to ja kierowałam motorówką. Jak ją złapią pomyślą że to nie jaki Ebenezer Hloptrv z Rosji, hihi. Allan: I gdzie ja teraz znajdę pralnie gdzie wysuszę rzeczy? Bradley: '''Chłopie? Ja jestem cały w wodzie a cie ledwo ochlapała. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Bradley: Allan to kompletny dziwak. Martwi się że na jego koszulce jest kropla ale żeby martwić się czy ja żyję od uderzenia z nart tej dziwaczki to nie! '''Eric: '''Hej Camille! Jak tam podroż z Nibylandii? '''Camille: Nie żartuj sobie! Wiesz że już nie raz tam byłam. Pff. Camille poszła w stronę Shanici. Następna pojawiła się Chyna. Chyna: 'Witajcie łamagi! Tutaj Chyna. Zapamiętajcie te imie. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Chyna: '''Jestem Chyna. Zapamiętajcie że zawsze wygrywam! Jestem piękna i przebiegła. Nie przestrasz się mnie. Mrau :3 '''Eric: Witaj Chyna! Jak myślisz? Gdzie jesteś? Chyna: Eric? Nie bierz mnie za idiotkie! Mam prawników i oni przejrzeli mój kontrakt. Wiem co się dzieje i mnie nie zaskoczysz. Chyna mówiła do Erica gdy właśnie przyszła Chefowa Tuchet w bikini. Oczy można sobie pokaleczyć od patrzenia na nią >.<. Chyna zwymiotowała. Eric: 'Chefowo. Wiesz że te Reality-Show jest dla ludzi od około 15 lat. Nie trzeba im robić dreszczy i koszmarów więc lepiej pójdź się przebrać! '''Chefowa: '''Taa, jasne. Przecież to bardzo piękne ciałko. ''Chefowa potrząsnęła fałdą na brzuchu. W tym czasie każdy kto był w pobliżu zwymiotował. Nawet ryby. Chefowa widząc co się dzieje uciekła do kuchni. Ze statku wyszła kolejna osoba. Tym razem to Ross. '''Eric: '''Hejka Ross! '''Ross: Hejka Eric! Jak tam? Eric: A dobrze. Jak tam pomaga używanie moje szamponu? Ross: 'Dobry choć go wyrzuciłem. Dużo lepSzy robi firma Dejm.Inc i ich produkt. Kurczakowa Piękność. Musisz spróbować. ''Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się ślinić na jego widok oprócz Chyny która pokazywała że niby chce zwymiotować. '''Eric: Lepiej tak nie rób Chyna bo wróci jeszcze Chefowa. Chyna zrobiła dziwną minę. Ze statku wyszła Sue. Eric: I kolejna dziewczyna. Witaj Sue. Sue: Cześć Eric! Co tam? Eric: Chciałem cię o to samo spytać ale wiesz, dobrze. Jesteś sportsemnką? Sue: Jestem najlepszą dziewczyną na świecie! Destiny: Ty nawet nie masz tego czegoś czyli jednorożca jak ja <3. Sue: A..ha. To dziwne. Shanica: '''Nie martw się laska. Ona tak cały czas. '''Sue: Czy ja ci pozwoliłam się odzywać. Shanica: Eee.. Ja ci tylko powiedziałam o niej. Nie musiałaś mnie słuchać. Ja tylko po koleżeńsku! Sue: Ja takich, grubych koleżanek nie chce. Shanica: Coś ty powiedziała?! Allan już prawie wciągnął Bradley'a na pomost jak Sue i Shanica wpadły na niego i wszyscy razem wpadli do wody. Allan: No nie! Shanica: I jak?! Poddajesz się laska!? Sue: Nigdy pasztecie! Shanica i Sue zaczęły się dusić po czym zanurkowały i dość długo się nie wynurzały.. Ross pomógł chłopakom wejść z powrotem na pomost. Znów się rozmazał obraz.. Powrócił znów do teraźniejszości Polana w lesie. Godzina 22:30 Allan sprawdził czy jego koszula jest tym razem sucha. Była. Wszyscy wgapiali się w niego. Allan: No co? W tamtym momencie zajmowałem się wyłącznie koszulą. Pff. I tak nic się nie uda wyskurać jak będziemy patrzeć jak ludzie przyjeżdżają. Debby: O boże. A jeszcze nie wszyscy się obudzili? Obudźcie ich. Ross: A po co? Lepiej że śpią.. Shanica: Możemy już przejść do sedna.. Nie chce mi się przyjazdów oglądać..:<. Sue: '''To już twój problem pasztecie. Ross. Może opowiedz co było dalej. '''Shanica: '''Zamknij się! Może robić co chcesz, prawda Ross ? <3 '''Tori i Trina: Ross <3 Milo: Jeszcze jeden Ross, Nos czy Włos a puszcze Pawios. Więc zamknąć się! Ross: 'No dobra więc.. ''Po raz kolejny obraz wrócił do przeszłości gdzie Milo wysiadł już ze statku.. 13:00, port luzerów Jak było wcześniej mówione ze swoimi walizkami Milo stał już na pomoście.. '''Milo: '''A co to ma być?! Jakaś wyspa?! Nie no! Spadam! Albo lepiej! Zostanę i będę was wkurzał! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Milo: Wiem że trochę jestem dziwny. Ale to mi się podoba! A jak komuś nie to niech poda swój adres i wpadnę! Ale lepiej żeby miał przy sobie karetkę!.. no i kontakt bo muszę naładować konsolę :<.. '''Eric: Hejka. Myślę że sobie tutaj poradzisz! Milo: Jasne że tak. A co ty myślisz?! Ta konsola wytrzyma mi jeszcze 3 godziny na bateriach a 12 jeśli ją naładuje. Eric: Sorki bro, ale niestety na prąd trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Może przynajmniej baterie uda ci się zdobyć jak będziesz się starał. Milo wściekły podszedł do przemoczonych chłopaków. Nagle Shanica wyrzuciła na pomost wprost na Milo, Sue. Sama jednak spokojnie weszła trzymając część włosów i szmatkę Sue w ręku. Milo: Zejdź ze mnie wariatko! Milo zrzucił z siebie Sue. Aż niewiarygodne że taka siła. Sue: Kogo nazywasz.. Sue dotykając głowy zaczęła krzyczeć. Zabrała od Shanici szmatkę i przykryła sobie nią włosy. Nikt nie poznał tego że Sue jest łysa na środku głowy. Sue: '''Ty sz*ato p*erdolona! Kupisz mi perukę! '''Shanica: Laska! Ja umiem bez takich wyzwisk załatwić sprawę, Hehe. Sue zrobiła buraka i poszła gdzieś daleko od Shanici. Milo: Kompletne dziwaczki! Ze statku wysiadła Debby. Ze swoim kapeluszem kowbojskim lecz wielki podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął go w ocean po czym wielki rekin go połknął. Debby: '''Nie! Mój kapelusz! '''Eric: Hejka Deb..by! Jak tam podróż? Debby: Dobrze, tylko.. szkoda kapelusza! Eric: Nie martw się. Jak wygrasz kupisz se miliony kapeluszów. Debby: '''Super! Ale w ogóle co się tutaj dzieje? '''Eric: Jesteś W Totalnej Dramatycznej Wyspie! Reality-Show! Debby: 'Aha. ''Debby odeszła od Erica nie wiedząc nadal co się tutaj dzieje. Znów ekran się rozmazywał.. Powoli już to każdego wkurzało.. Polana w lesie. Około godziny 23:00 ''Wszyscy już mega wściekli siedzieli przed Rossem nie zwracając na jego wygląd. '' '''Debby: '''Dalej! '''Ross: Wtedy zaczęłam rozmawiać z osobami i nie patrzyłem na przyjazdy! Może sama coś opowiedz. Debby: No.. ja.. no.. wtedy.. Gadałam z Shanicą ._. Ross: No widzisz! Allisyn, Gabe i Steven się obudzili. '' '''Allisyn:' Nie tak głośno może. Tutaj się śpiiiii... Allisyn przerwała jak zobaczyła że ręka Stevena jest na jej biuście. Allisyn: To zboczuchu! Allisyn wyrwała gałąź i zaczęła go bić po twarzy. Steven: Przepraszam! Allisyn: Ty jeszcze będziesz mi tu kłamał! Podniosła Fletcher'a i rzuciła nim w Stevena. Fletcher się obudził ale nie mógł wstać. Cały czas gniótł pod sobą Stevena. Gebe podszedł do Allisyn. Gabe: Uspokój się. Ja za niego przeproszę. Tylko proszę. Bo jeszcze niedźwiedź się pojawi. Jasper i Relaigh nie mogli spać przez te wszystkie krzyki. Obudzili się. Jasper: Proszę was. Dajcie spać. Relaigh: Nawet jeśli w lesie! Sue: Wohoho. Fajne widowisko! No ale lepiej wróćmy do naszej przemiłej i nudzącej opowieści. Fletcher: 'Ktoś pomoże mi wstać? ''Sue krótko opowiedziała osobom które dopiero się obudziły.. Ross i Bradley pomagali stanąć Fletcherowi a Gabe postanowił opowiedzieć dalej historie.. '' 13:15, port luzerów ''Ze statku wysiadł Gabe. '''Eric: Gabe! Jak się masz? Gabe: A dobrze, pomogłem starszej pani na statku. Eric: Nie chce cię zasmucić ale na tym statku są tylko panowie kolo! Hehe. Gabe zrobił minę O.o. Gabe: A to dobrze. I tak dobrze że komuś pomogłem ^^. Ale wiecie. Nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać! Gabe wziął swoje walizki i poszedł do chłopaków. Następny pojawił się Steven.. Eric: '''Steven! Witaj! Jak tam? '''Steven: '''A wiesz, źle. Moja mama umarła 2 dni temu :< '''Eric: '''Och, przy.. Steven! Mnie nie okłamuj! '''Steven: Dobrze! Steven poszedł zadowolony dalej. Eric: Zaraz! Ty mnie właśnie okłamałeś! Następny pojawił się Fletcher. Eric: O boże! Fletcher! Jak ty wyglądasz? Fletcher: '''Normalnie. '''Eric: '''Normalnie to ty wyglądałeś na audycjach. Wyglądasz teraz.. bardziej dziwnie i grubo. '''Fletcher: A czy ja mówię ci że w tym stroju wyglądasz jak palant?! Eric: '''Eee. Nie? '''Fletcher: No właśnie! Fletcher oburzony poszedł dalej.. Następna zjawiła się Allisyn. Jak zawsze wesoła. Allisyn: Hejka! Eric: Heej Allisyn! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Allisyn: Hej! Jestem Allisyn! Jest twarda i stanowcza ale też miła ^^. Allisyn szła wprost na Rossa wpatrzona w niego zakochańczym wzrokiem. On się zarumienił. Potyka się o bagaż i wpada wprost na niego. Ross: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Allisyn: '''Eee.. Yy.. Oczywiście *-* ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Allisyn: O boże! Co ja robię! Już pierwszego dnia! Chętnie bym się teraz motorówką przejechała. Słychać głos Camille która krzyczy że jak chcesz to masz! Słychać także głos motorówki. Allisyn pędem wychodzi z wychodka.. Następny pojawia się Relaigh. '''Eric: '''Witaj Relaigh! '''Relaigh: '''Cześć Eric. Pamiętam cię z takiego jednego programu. '''Eric: Heh, teraz zapamiętasz mnie z tego programu. Z Dramatycznej Wyspy! Relaigh: Aha. Relaigh lekko znudzony poszedł sobie w stronę chłopaków. Relaigh: Hejka! Jestem Relaigh. Podszedł do niego Bradley. Bradley: A ja Bradley. Miło mi. Relaigh: '''Co ci się stała z włosami '''Bradley: -(naburmuszony)- Nic takiego, one już takie są. Jako ostatni przypłynął Jasper. Eric: Witaj Jasper! Jak tak podróż? Jasper: '''Ja pochodzić z Rosji. '''Eric: '''Wiem ale nie oto się pytam. '''Jasper: '''Ericku. Wiem o tym. Tak tylko jajo z ciebie robię. '''Eric: '''A..ha. '''Jasper: To gdzies ja mogę się rozgościć? Eric: 'Stań koło reszty zawodników.. Muszę wszystkim wam coś powiedzieć. ''Jasper poszedł do reszty zawodników. Eric do nich wszystkich podszedł. '''Eric: '''Witajcie drodzy frajerzy na wyspie Sewish! Jestem Eric McNelson! I ja poprowadzę nowe Reality-Show! Spędzicie tutaj kilka tygodni! Będziecie ze sobą mieszkać i ze sobą walczyć! Ale nie na noże. W różnorakich zadaniach. Najlepsza drużyna zdobędzie nietykalność i nagrodę a ta druga pójdzie na Ceremonię Rozdania Kiełbasek gdzie zagłosujecie i wyrzucicie jednego zawodnika do domu! Jedna osoba zdobędzie.. Chefowa przyszła i podała Ericowi Walizkę.. '''Eric: '''Milion dolarów! A oto nasza kucharka! Chefowa Tuchet! '''Chefowa: Hejka szczyle! Ugotuję wam najpaskudniejszy obiad świata! Eric: Możecie iść do stołówki.. Zwodnicy rozeszli się.. Polana w lesie. Godzina 23:30 Gabe przerwał kiedy usłyszał dziwne odgłosy.. Gabe: Co się dzieje? Sue: Nie mam pojęcia. Destiny: Jednorożce! <3 Ross: 'Proszę cię. Nie odzywaj się! ''Nagle wszyscy zobaczyli pędzącego niedźwiedzia wprost na nich. Cała 17 weszła na bardzo wysokie drzewo. Camille nadal jest przywiązana do drzewa. '''Shanica: '''Niech ktoś to wariatkę uratuje! '''Chyna: Nic jej nie będzie. Allisyn: '''A jak ją niedźwiedź pożrę? '''Chyna: '''To się nazywa poświęcenie! '''Tori i Trina: Beauty and the Beeaat! <3 Milo: Zamknąć paszczę! Allan: '''Na pewno umrzemy! '''Bradley: Nie umrzemy! Wytrzymamy na drzewie. Jasper: '''Długaśnie te drzewko nie wytrzyma. Przez Fletchera! '''Realigh: '''Możemy go dać na pożarcie! '''Camille: Juhu. Zawsze chciałam niedźwiadka. Ten jest super. ^^ Fletcher: Nie dawajcie mnie na pożarcie! Ross: Zaraz. Coś mi świta z tym niedźwiedziem! Debby: Mi też.. Bradley: Ja też sobie coś przypominam. Gabe: To dawajcie wspólną historie! Drzewo się chwiało. Obraz znów się rozmazywał.. 13:30. Stołówka Około jedenastu osób jest w stołówce. Gdzieś w dali spał Fletcher. Allisyn podchodzi do Chefowej po obiad. Chefowa: Smacznego! Chefowa wwaliła jakieś ochydstwo na jej talerz. Allisyn: Dziękuje? Podchodzi po odbiór jedzenia też Ross. Znów na siebie wpadają.. Chefowa: 'A dla ciebie to. ''Chefowa daje mu lepsze jedzenie. Allisyn aż się ślini. '''Ross: '''Hihi, pewnie chcesz moje Allisyn? '''Allisyn: Co? Ależ.. *-* Ross wymienił się z Allisyn tacami. Ross: Jedz. Ja sobie z tą breją poradzę.. Allisyn z rumieńcami odeszła. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Ross: '''Nic tak na prawdę nie czuję do tej całej Allisyn. Wydaje się twarda ale ja to zmienię. Chcę ją tylko wykorzystać do własnych celów.. ''Gdzieś trochę dalej Gabe, z Bradley'em i Shanicą rozmawiali z Tori, Triną i Destiny. Gabe: '''Powinniście przestać tak żyć w obłokach. '''Bradley: Właśnie! Destiny: Tak się zachowujesz bo pewnie do ciebie Mikołaj nie przyszedł, zgadłam? ^^ Gabe: '''Nie w tym rzecz, ale masz rację :< '''Shanica: O czym wy mówicie?! To program o przetrwanie! Tori i Trina: Zgadzamy się z nią! Ooo! W łyżce się odbijamy! Jaha <3 Shanica: '-(Facepalm)- ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Shanica: '''Nie chcę tego mówić.. ale chcę wygrać to za wszelką cenę.. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle ale potrzebuje każdego by mi pomógł mnie ochronić.. Nawet jeśli miało by to skutkować wywaleniem właśnie tej osoby. ''Milo i Allan gadali o programie w kącie. '''Milo: Musimy się trzymać razem! Allan: I tak odpadniemy! Milo: Przymknij się! Powinieneś mnie słuchać! Allan: A z resztą co mam do stracenia.. Eric wyszedł z kuchni ogłosić coś zawodnikom. Eric: No dobra. Jest was dość dużo więc chyba mogę was zaprosić na wyzwanie? Więc.. Nagle wielki niedźwiedź wypędził z kuchni zjadając Erica. Reszta uciekała. Akurat drzwi otworzyła Chyna. Chyna: Dlaczego tu takie krzy.. Uciekający staranowali Chyna. Gdy zobaczyła niedźwiedzia uciekła. 13:35. Przed stołówką Ci którzy stali przed wejściem na widok uciekających ludzi stali nie wiedząc co robić.. Gdy zobaczyli niedźwiedzia wszyscy zaczęli uciekać.. Prócz Fletchera który spał sobie koło schodów. Destiny: Skąd tutaj ten puchaty misiek? Camille: A kto to wie! Ważne że się z nim ożenię ^^ Kilka osób zemdlało z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Destiny poczuła ból. Tori: Ooo, czerwona pszczółka.. Jak miło.. Tori zemdlała. Bradley: Co się tutaj dzieje? Bradley wziął za rękę Allisyn i Shanicę i schowali się za wychodek. Widzieli jak reszta mdlała. Ross: '''Co się do licha dzieje?! '''Bradley: Na razie tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. Debby: Może uda nam się przeżyć. Gdzieś w oddali Destiny ucieka przed Camille z siekierą. Destiny: Zostaw mnie! Camille: Dalej będziesz chroniła misia przede mną?! Destiny: Nie, nie będę. Przecież miałaś się z nim ożenić! Camille: Zmieniłam plany. Wolę pasztet! Obie zemdlały. Wszyscy prócz Bradley'a, Ross i Debby leżeli na ziemi nieprzytomni. Widzieli jak niedźwiedź krąży koło stołówki. Bradley: Nic nam nie będzie. Ross: Jasne! Skąd ta pewność! Debby: Ja ci wierze! Przed nimi stanął inny niedźwiedź. Co się dziwne okazało miał kobiece stopy i stał w szpilkach oraz w ręce miał schowaną kusze z strzałami usypiającymi. Ross: 'Niedźwiedź, szpilki i pistolet. WTF?! ''Nagle zrobiło się wszystkim ciemno przed oczami. Koniec retrospekcji. Polana w lesie. Około godziny 23:40 Wszyscy nadal siedzieli na drzewach.. '''Gabe: Szpilki? Taa, jasne. Debby: No tak było! Chyna: No niemożliwe. I naprawdę mnie zdeptaliście?! Destiny: Gdzie mój jednorożec? :< Bradley: A może właśnie to nie niedźwiedź! Debby: Właśnie! A może ten pistolet był żeby nas uśpić. Ross: '''A tak na prawdę temi niedźwiedziami byli Chefowa i Eric. '''Bradley: W końcu Chefowa mogła się przebrać i zjeść Erica. W kuchni niedźwiedź był sam przez około 5 minut i mógł Eric zamienić się z Chefową. Debby: A później by się znowu przebrała. Zapomniała lecz założyć łap niedźwiedzia! Ross: 'I proszę! Nie damy się nabrać Eric! ''Eric, Chefowa, zdjęli maski Niedźwiedzi. '''Eric: Gratulacje Debby, Bradley i Ross. Wygrywacie pierwsze zadanie! Wszyscy zchodzą z drzewa a Chefowa rozwiązuje Camille. Eric: Żebyście widzieli siebie. Haha! No cóż. Jednak to jeszcze nie koniec.. Tori: '''Jak to? '''Eric: No przecież dopiero jest 15:00. Bradley: Nie, jest 23:50. Eric: Przestawiliśmy wasze zegarki! Allisyn: A jak wyjaśnisz że jest ciemno? Eric: 'A gdyby tak na tej górze za wami ustawić kilka wielkich satelit które by zasłaniały słońce i sztucznie udawały księżyc? Ponieważ to mały obszar. Po zasłonie słońca wydawało się ciemno. Debby, Bradley, Ross. Wygrywacie zadanie ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Zdobywacie.. ''C.D.N ''Koniec! ^^''''' Jak się podoba odcinek pierwszy? Supcio <3 Sweetaśny ^^ Fajny Dobry Może być Mógłby być lepszy Siary tylko robisz >.< Co ty jesteś? Kaszubski młot że tak piszesz? Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznej Wyspy!